Delirium sanglant
by Scorp' Blues
Summary: Humour sanglant, âmes sensibles venant de manger s'abstenir


**Delirium sanglant**

**Auteur : **Scorpion

**E-mail :**

**Genre : **Gore, PG-12 (en clair âmes sensibles s'abstenir)

**Résumé : **y'a du sang du sang et du sang, j'ai mentionné le sang ?

**Bonne lecture !**

SG1 franchit la porte et se retrouve une fois de plus sur la passerelle du SGC. Et pour une fois, tout le monde est entier, enfin au niveau physique, le cerveau ça reste à prouver.

Débriefing immédiat.

Hammond : Alors ?

Jack : Alors quoi ?

Hammond, insistant : Alors ?

Jack, l'imitant : Alors quoi ?

Hammond, s'énervant : Alors ?

Jack : Alors, alors...

Daniel, chantant : Zorro est arrivé ée, sans se presser ée...

Sam : Danny boy, le concours de chanson est terminé.

Daniel, déçu : Oh...

Teal'c : Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi des imbéciles s'amusaient à crier sur un truc en hauteur.

Jack : Le truc en hauteur s'appelle une scène.

Daniel, vexé : Et les imbéciles, dont je fais partie, sont des chanteurs.

Sam, morte de rire : Danny boy, un chanteur, laissez-moi rire. On aurait plutôt dit une casserole frappée par un manche à balai...

Hammond : Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais pourrions-nous continuer ?

Jack : Mais bien sûr. On a franchi la porte, Daniel a poussé la chansonnette et nous revoilà.

Daniel, tout enthousiasmé : Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai gagné, regardez ce magnifique prix !!

Il sort un truc de son sac. Ca ressemble vaguement, mais vaguement alors, à un machin bizarroïde qui pourrait espéré être comparé à un semblant de pavé doré.

Sam : C'est hideux.

Jack & Hammond : Entièrement d'accord.

Teal'c : Je hausse un sourcil ? Ca vaut la peine de dépenser autant d'énergie ?

Daniel, boudeur, comme un gamin de 5 ans : Je vais le montrer à Janet, je suis sûr qu'elle aimera.

Jack : Offrez-lui comme bague de fiançailles.

Sam : Je vous souris ou je vous embrasse ?

Hammond & Teal'c, ressemblant à 2 gosses au cirque : LES DEUX !! LES DEUX !!!

Jack : Venez dans mes quartiers, major...

Sam : Pourquoi pas dans les miens ?

Jack, avec une voix sensuelle (encore plus que d'hab. ï) : C'est un ordre... major...

Sam, toute émoustillée : J'arrive !!!!

Teal'c : général, je vous invite dans mes quartiers.

Hammond, effrayé par la proposition : Pour faire quoi ? Simple curiosité.

Teal'c : Jouer à la bataille navale.

Hammond : J'accepte avec une joie immense...

Teal'c : Faux j'ton.

Hammond : Pardon ?

Teal'c : Vous acceptez parce que vous vous emmerdez à remplir des rapports bidons, puisque vu que Stargate SG1 est une série, personne ne les lira.

Hammond : Teal'c je crois que vous exagérer.

Teal'c : Moi jamais. Je n'ai fait qu'extérioriser vos pensées.

Hammond, lui sautant dessus : C'est pas vrai, t'es méchant, tiens je te donne un coup de poing.

Ping (le coup de poing)

Teal'c : Et moi je t'envoie dire bonjour au mur.

Hammond va embraser le mur avec une force telle que son crâne se fend et sa cervelle gicle dans toute la pièce.

Teal'c : Et qui va nettoyer maintenant ? Enfin Hammond, ce n'est pas une manière de se montrer. Garder un peu de votre intimité. Le cerveau est une chose tellement personnelle.

Hammond : Et si j'ai envie de le partager.

Il se jette avec une telle rage sur le pauvre Teal'c que celui-ci dit bonjour à la vitre blindée. Le sang et quelques trucs bizarres (1 œil, 1 oreille, 1 cheveux, le dernier !!) s'éparpille dans le pièce. Un pugilat commence. Des bras, des orteils, des dents, des os en tous genres, des globules rouges et blancs, des globes oculaires (enfin ceux qui restent), des ongles, des lambeaux de peau et de muscles, des tendons, des nerfs, volent dans toutes la pièce en refaisant la déco. Quelques tâches rouges par ici, quelques autres là...

Hammond : Teal'c, je vous croyais plus résistant, junior aurait des faiblesses ?

Teal'c : Non junior va bien. Il est même devenu senior.

Senior : Coucou, c'est moi la nouvelle tête de serpent et je vais tous vous tuer.

Hammond : Alerte code 88888 je répète alerte code 12345.

Senior, avec une voix de fausset : Je crois que je me suis tordu un doigt.

Hammond : Le seul encore entier d'ailleurs.

Senior : Je vais vous tuer.

Hammond : Tu radotes, déjà vieux ?

Senior tort le cou d'Hammond qui émet un bruit bizarre : couic.

Il sort de la salle de briefing et se ballade dans la base.

En passant devant l'infirmerie, il entend des bruits bizarres. Il pousse la porte et pousse un cri d'horreur.

Daniel tient son immonde statuette à la main et chante. Enfin chanter est un bien grand mot, je dirais plutôt qu'il impose un supplice à Janet. Senior, horrifié referme la porte.

A l'intérieur

Janet : Daniel, arrête, s'il te plait...

Daniel, en chantant sur l'air de I will survive : Tu m'écouteras... et pis d'abord, t'es pas gentille avec moi.

Il la frappe avec son prix. Janet se protège du mieux qu'elle peut mais Daniel fait pleuvoir les coups. Le sang commence à inonder le sol. Janet attrape la statuette et tire de toutes ses forces mais Daniel fait un brusque mouvement en arrière et un horrible craquement sinistre se fait entendre. Le bras de Janet pend, désarticulé. Daniel s'approche et entaille la peau et la chair de l'épaule restante. Il tranche une artère, le sang lui, gicle au visage, il redouble son ardeur. Janet se relève, attrape une seringue de calmant et pique Daniel. Celui-ci s'écroule au sol dans la mare de sang. Janet le porte sur un lit et commence une autopsie. Autopsie n'est pas le terme approprié puisque Daniel se réveille. Janet le sangle pour ne pas qu'il puisse bouger et reprend son inspection des parties les plus intimes de Daniel.

Pendant ce temps, Senior continue son chemin. Il arrive au quartier de Jack et défonce la porte. Là aussi la déco a été refaite à la tendance rouge hémoglobine. Dans une passion farouche Jack a plaqué Sam contre le mur. Malheureusement pour le mur, Sam n'a pas aimé et sa jolie petite tête a explosée sous le choc, inondant Jack de cervelle. Celui-ci pris de remords a commencé à se manger lui-même. Il a déjà englouti son pied gauche et une partie du droit.

Senior, avec un sourire sadique : Je peux vous aider ?

Jack : Avec grand plaisir, je n'aime pas trop le fromage sans pain. Je crois qu'il en reste au mess.

Senior, faisant briller ses yeux : Tu te fous de moi !

Jack : Oh un nouveau petit serpent et venu se faire dégommer. Mais fallait pas vous déplacer, on serait venu. Juste une question, qui avez-vous possédé ? il est dans un sale état.

Senior : Teal'c, c'est le général qui l'a mis dans cet état.

Jack : Je vais le tuer.

Senior : Trop tard.

Jack : Alors je vais vous tuer.

Senior, vexé : C'est moi qui doit dire ça !!

Jack : J'adore piquer les répliques des autres.

Le serpent se jette sur Jack qui veut se relever mais sur ½ pied, ce n'est pas évident. Il se casse la figure par terre et ses yeux sortent de leurs orbites et vont rouler jusque sous le lit.

Jack : Qui a éteint la lumière !

Senior : Le grand méchant loup.

Sam : ahaha, très drôle. Vous passez trop de temps avec Jack.

Jack, vomissant ses pieds : Ma... brolpur... puce t'es... beurk... encore vivante...

Sam : contrairement à toi.

Elle plonge sa main dans son torse en ayant pris la précaution, auparavant de faire une ouverture en déchirant la peau avec ses dents et ses ongles. Elle retire sa main sanglante. Le cœur de Jack est dedans.

Ouverture de la porte non programmée...

Tous (je sais ils sont pas dans les mêmes pièces mais ils le disent où qu'ils soient) récapitulons, Janet en train de pratiquer une vivisection sur Daniel qui continue de chanter à tue tête, Hammond ramassant ses morceaux dans la salle de briefing, Senior et Sam s'acharnant sur Jack qui courre dans toute la base sur ½ pied en se cognant partout et laissant des traces rouges (comment vous guidez dans la base ? Suivez les lignes rouges !!!) : C'est pas vrai y'a pas moyen d'être tranquille 5 minutes ici !!

ï ï

Voilà c'est fini, j'espère que vous n'allez pas vous mettre à table ou que vous venez de mangez.


End file.
